Bound
by Houddy
Summary: Huddy Smut: The College years. Young Lisa Cuddy has more than just an academic relationship with her tutor, the legendary Gregory House. And he now finds himself completely at her mercy. This is smut, consider yourself warned.


**Bound**

House breathed in deeply, then out again. He listened to the sound of his breath as it entered and exited his body. There wasn't much else he could do. His eyes had tried in vain to see through the darkness, even though he knew it was a lost cause. Finally he had given up and closed them softly.

He heard her footsteps, far off in the distance. Probably down at the end of the hall. He wasn't sure why he'd agreed to this. He liked to be in control of his world. He liked to know what was coming. He only liked surprises when he was the one giving them.

He clenched his fist tightly then released it again. He wasn't sure how long he'd been waiting, but he certainly didn't want his arm to be asleep when the moment finally came.

Her footsteps stopped and low, murmuring voices could barely be made out. She was talking to another girl, probably one of her friends. She was probably bragging about having captured the great Dr. Gregory House. Why had he let her talk him into this? Why had he given in so easily?

As he asked himself these questions the answer danced across his mind. She was so beautiful. Long legs that seemed like they went on forever, those long, raven curls that fell down her back and bounced around her as she moved her head. She had perfect breasts. Not too big, nothing a man couldn't handle, but not so small as to be disappointing. They were firm and pert and all those good things that a pair of college aged breasts should be. And those eyes…that smile…a face to die for.

He tightened his eyelids as he recalled the image of her face, burned into his memory for all time. She had a smile that radiated joy. He was not a joyous man, so for her to get that reaction from him with nothing more than a smile…that was magic. And her bright, inquisitive blue eyes… how he loved the way they looked at him, eager to capture the knowledge he had to give.

The talking had stopped, he wasn't sure when. He'd been too caught up in the memory of her. He cocked his head. There were no footsteps either. But there was something, a soft breathing that was not his own, and the faint sent of lavender. She was in the room.

House struggled in the chair, his head twisting every which way, trying to find her location. She laughed, and he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"I wondered when you'd figure out I was here." He felt her hand slide down his chest; her fingers slipping beneath the neck of his tee shirt.

"Are you going to take the blindfold off now?" He asked, annoyed that he couldn't see her.

"No." She breathed into his other ear. It was a disorienting feeling, her moving from side to side behind him, with him unable to track her movements.

He tried to focus his attention on the sound of her breathing, of her heartbeat, which must be racing as much as his own. Still, he was startled when he felt her lips press against his.

His lips parted obediently as she slid her tongue between them. The cuffs pulled at his wrists as he instinctively tried to touch her. She must have noticed, because she pulled away, leaving his mouth parted and waiting in the empty air.

"Why did you let me tie you up?" She asked while her hands slid down his cotton clad stomach.

"If you have to ask then I'm afraid this night isn't going to turn out as I'd hoped."

"That's not what I meant." She concentrated for a moment on undoing his pants, then began to speak again as she pulled them off his waiting body. "You told me you don't trust people, but it takes a lot of trust on your part, to be so completely incapacitated, and at my mercy." She was smiling as she spoke. The idea of her mentor now being her prisoner was quite a turn on.

"I know that, regardless of who is in control right now, I will be getting what I want." He spoke with confidence. He felt confident, at least in that one thing.

She had been quite clear about her intentions when they'd made the bet. If he won, he got complete control over her for one night. If she won, she got the same over him. Before the game began they each laid out their intentions. He was going to make her wait on him hand and foot, in her lingerie, and service his every need. She wanted to tie him up and have her way with him.

"Which way would that be?" he asked her teasingly as he stroked the leg she had laying across his own.

"I'm going to tie you up, and blindfold you and do things to you that will blow your mind," she whispered into his ear with the confidence of someone who had done it all before.

A few hours later Michigan had lost the game and now here he was, tied to a chair, blindfolded, and eagerly awaiting the things that would blow his mind.

He felt a rush of cool air hit his legs. Had she opened the door? He didn't hear it. Then again, he hadn't heard her enter the room, so perhaps it was a very well oiled door.

"Hello?" He called out, kicking himself for doing so. He didn't like feeling helpless. He didn't like not knowing.

He felt the heat of her body near him, not touching him, but close enough to get the tiny hairs that covered him to all stand on end.

"Hello," she purred in his ear.

He felt her hands slid down his shirt once again, and cursed it for still being on his body. He wanted to feel her warm touch against his bare skin. He wanted to nothing to stand between them.

Her fingers slipped into the elastic of his boxer shorts. He gulped nervously. One false move and he would experience a most unpleasant sensation.

He felt the elastic pull away from his skin, not down as he'd expected, but straight out. What was she doing?

"Impressive," she said as her hand slipped inside.

He realized what she was doing. She was assessing the goods. Checking to see that she'd gotten what she paid for. Making sure she wasn't going to get short changed. Well, he was quite confident that she would find what she was looking for nestled between his legs.

"But I think we can do better." She pulled him out of the boxers, not removing the underwear, but setting his kit out on top of them. It was a very uncomfortable yet highly arousing position. He didn't complain, however, because her delicate hand was now gripping his manhood loosely and questioning her choices might not be a great idea at the moment.

"We certainly can," he assured her instead, feeling the blood begin it's long but oh so familiar journey to his crotch. He began to grow hard in her hand. He knew she must be enjoying it, as she continued to slowly stroke him.

The absolute darkness that engulfed him was not being shared by Lisa Cuddy. She was basking in the bright light of the ceiling lamp. She looked sweetly at her victim, so helpless, like putty in her hands, waiting for her to do what she wanted with him.

He was still wearing his shirt, and she realized she should have taken it off before handcuffing him to the chair. Last time she'd had a guy in this position he'd already been quite naked. She made a mental note not to make the same mistake again, then released him from her grip and slowly slid the shirt up his torso.

She liked the feeling of his muscles, rippling beneath her touch. As her hands slipped over his nipples, she felt their hard peaks rub against her palms. He had just a bit of hair, high on his chest. It trailed down to his belly button. She stopped what she was doing and ran one finger down the trail of his hair.

"You're going to have to release me if you want to get that off." Oh, could she be that gullible? He hoped and hoped.

Lisa laughed gently. Another time, perhaps, but tonight she was in control, and she wasn't about to give it up that easily. "I'll improvise."

She got up and left him alone again. It was the second time. The first was to go to the bathroom, which he didn't know. This time she'd gone to get a pair of scissors. She'd buy him a new tee shirt if he wanted, but this one had got to go.

"Whatcha doin?" Her flat mate Linda was walking down the hall.

"Studying." Lisa smiled as she fiddled with the scissors, anxious to get back to her studying.

"Oh, is Dr. House tutoring you again tonight?" It was the third night this week that Dr. House had been over for a lesson. And it was only Wednesday.

"Yeah. Big test. Should be getting back. He gets cranky if I waste his time." Lisa was fidgeting anxiously now.

"Yeah, sure. Don't want him taking you over his knee," Linda joked, completely unaware of just how close she'd come to the truth.

"No." Lisa blushed. That was actually how this all started. Lisa had come home drunk from a party, having completely forgotten she had a study session with her tutor. When she drunkenly, and being quite horny, threw herself across his lap and told him she was a bad girl who should be punished, she was quite shocked when he agreed and gave her a good spanking.

She said goodbye to Linda and rushed back into her room. She locked the door quickly then took a breath.

"You get caught?" House asked, hoping to rattle her a bit.

"You'd better hope not." She walked over to him and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "This isn't a favorite is it?" She felt a pang of guilt about possibly ruining some sort of priceless memory.

"Nah," House wondered what she was up to, but only for a minute before he felt the cool steal touch his chest as she cut a line down the middle of his shirt. "It was my roommates." That wasn't true, but he wanted to make her feel extra guilty.

Lisa watched his face for a moment. He was at a disadvantage, unable to read her expression. Oddly, she found it easier to read his when she couldn't see his eyes. Those eyes, so clear and blue and deep…where was she again? Oh, right.

She let the scissors fall to the floor as she caressed his chest once more. He was a strong man, sturdy. He had a swimmers body, strong torso, powerful limbs. Everything about him made her weak.

She bent in and kissed his chest gently, caressing him once more, this time with her lips. Her hands ran down his arms, feeling his strong muscles tighten against her hands. He was trying to impress her, flexing his muscles as she moved over them. The thought made her smile.

"Any time now," House said impatiently, wishing he hadn't put so much faith in his old alma mater. It should be him, taunting her with light kisses and slow caresses. Instead Baker fumbles at the thirty yard line and loses the game.

"Some things aren't meant to be rushed." She pulled away again, loving that she had the power to do so. It was intoxicating, having power over someone who had emotional control of your heart. She would do almost anything he wanted her to do, but tonight, he had to do what she wanted.

She slid his shorts all way off and took a step back to look at his form. He was a striking man.

House felt relief as the tight elastic was eased off his hips and down the length of his lean legs. But he wasn't at all unaware of the fact that he was now pretty much naked. He was exposed to her, in more ways than he'd like.

"Do you want me to go down on you," she asked softly into his ear.

"God yes," he practically shouted.

"Well, if you're a very good boy, maybe I will." She let her finger run the length of his now fully erect shaft.

"What do I have to do?" He asked, again hating his sudden surrender.

"You don't have to do a thing. Just try to keep up with me." Men rarely had the stamina women had, and she'd been disappointed on more than one occasion. Not by House, of course, but then, he'd never been challenged in the way he was about to be.

"You can count on me," he said proudly, trying to listen for her, to deduce where she was.

She had moved away, her heat, her scent, the sound of her breathing were all quite distant now. And she wasn't speaking, but he could hear movement. Not walking, more like rustling, more like…he smiled. She was getting undressed.

"Will you take the blindfold off?" He asked hopefully. Sex was no fun when you couldn't see your hot young lover writhing around on top of you.

"Not a chance." She walked toward him, and he knew he was right. Her footsteps had changed. Her bare feet fell harder against the floor than her ballet flats had, and the clacking sound of the leather against the hard wood floor had morphed into more of a spat of flesh against wood.

"Just thought I'd ask," he said disappointed.

"Well, don't." She put her finger to his lips and he quickly opened his mouth and caught it. He sucked on her as she slowly pulled it out. "And don't do that again." She pouted. He could hear it in her voice. It was such a familiar sound to him now. He loved the way she pouted, how her lips would melt into a little frown and her head would cock to one side. He was mean to her sometimes, just to see her pout like that.

"As you wish," he said, trying to embrace his role as prisoner.

"That's better."

Lisa ran her hands up his strong thighs. He had legs that could snap her in two if he wanted. Luckily, so far, he hadn't wanted to. She hoped he never would. She slowly parted those legs knowing he wouldn't put up much fight, then let her hands slip to his inner thigh. She had a thing for the male inner thigh. It was her favorite, non-naughty part of a man's body. House had great thighs. He was an athlete and it showed.

She felt him quivering with anticipation as she slid her way up higher and higher. It was what she did when she was about to take him into her mouth, and he was always ready for that. But not today. Today he was going to have to wait for that particular pleasure.

She carefully rose to her feet, hoping he couldn't sense it. She was trying to be as quiet as possible, trying not to make any sound that would give away her movements.

House held his breath, hoping it would help him to detect her. She had moved away, that much he knew, and he thought he heard something, but realized it was just his heart pounding in his ears. Great, now he was blind and deaf, what next.

He felt her leg brush up against his, felt her weight being rested on his shoulders as she held him for support. Then the other leg, falling gracefully against his other leg, her other hand gripping his other shoulder. Oh what he would give to put his hands on her soft, curving hips, to guide her down on top of him. He pulled at the cuffs pointlessly, but the pain that shot through his wrist did help him to control the fire that was building inside his groin.

She slipped one hand over his dick, her fingers wrapping themselves around him one by one, Each finger burning into his already hot flesh, leaving their mark even as she slipped him between her soft, wet lips.

He heard her moan as she lowered her weight down onto him. It was always that initial penetration that got her, whether it was slow and sensual like this one, or hard and passionate like many times before. His massive endowment always got that same gasp of delighted surprise when he first entered her.

He felt her soft bottom rise and fall against his lap. He wanted to grab it, to squeeze it and caress it as he always did. She had a great ass. He pulled again at his restraints, and again felt them tighten against his wrists.

She seemed to overlook his constant attempts to escape. She tried to distract him by sucking gently on his neck. Her hands ran up and down his arms, at one point grasping his hands and forcing her body to press up tightly against his.

When she did this, her ass rose slightly and he wished he could see it, clenched and lifted into the air, waiting for him to spank it encouragingly. He also wished he could pull her back down, as he felt the cool air hitting the base of his manhood, no longer nuzzled between her legs.

"Down girl," he instructed, thinking he still had some power.

She had been lightly circling his ear with her tongue. He expected her to bite it in protest of his order, but what she did was much worse. He felt her tongue slither its way into his ear. He squirmed and shivered as she gave him an extreme wet willy. "EWE!" He pulled his head away quickly.

"Don't give me orders," she demanded, hitting his head playfully before sliding back into place.

He smiled, then wiped it away quickly. He hoped she hadn't seen that. But he couldn't help it. He'd gotten her to sit back down, just like he wanted.

He felt her sucking on his neck and breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't have seen his triumphant smile from that angle. He felt her sucking harder, and harder, as her hips swiveled in his lap. She was leaving her mark on him.

"Don't do that." He tried to pull away, but he couldn't. She'd grabbed his head in her hands and wasn't letting him go anywhere. "I've got to work tomorrow," he protested but she didn't seem to care.

When she was done with her masterpiece she leaned back to look at her work. "There, now you'll be thinking about me all day long."

"I think about you all day every day." It was true. Ever since they'd started sleeping together she was all he could think about. The frustrating thing was that he couldn't tell anyone. He was already on thin ice with the Intern Program, something about doctored insurance and an unpaid surgery for a senior citizen who, in the words of the head of the program, "was knocking on deaths door anyway". If said head found out he was screwing an undergrad, he'd be kicked out for sure, mainly because he'd been assigned as her mentor, and signed a no fraternizing clause.

"Good." She smiled as she ran her hands down his chest. Part of her wanted to free him, to feel his hands on hers, but she knew that once she did, he would take control of the situation, and she wasn't ready for that just yet.

She continued to contort her body on top of him. Each thrust sent a new wave of pleasure rippling through her. There was no way she was ready to give this kind of power up. She twisted her hips round and round as her hands ran up and down his chest. She leaned in and kissed his chest sweetly, her tongue slid across to his nipple, circling it slowly. When she pulled away the cool air hit his tender wet skin and caused his nipples to harden.

She smiled as she gently rubbed them at the same time. She watched House's head fall back, his mouth hanging open. He was lost in the pleasure she was giving him. He no longer bothered with protests or small talk. He was in the moment, and she knew the time was coming.

House felt the fluid rushing down through his shaft. The pressure was building, like a geyser about to blow. He tried to hold it in, he liked to make her orgasm first. It was a badge of honor he didn't want to give up. He thought of dead puppies, of Dr. Reed, the head of the Intern Program. He thought about her upcoming exam. He still had to quiz her on infectious diseases. He tried anything he could think of, until he felt her begin to shake and twitch uncontrollably. She was coming.

"Oh god," she breathed as her head fell back and she arched her back to get just the right angle inside her. "Oh, yes," she sighed as that angle sent him even closer to her G-spot. "Ahh, ahhh," she flung her head forward, pressing her body against his, sinking her face in his shoulder. Her fingers scratched across his back as he felt her spasm with total pleasure.

She was grinding furiously on top of him, round and round, hitting that spot over and over again. Her hair stuck to his sweaty body as her mouth tried to devour him, sucking and kissing and at one point biting him gently.

Once he knew she was past the point of no return, he cleared his mind of all the distracting thoughts he'd been using to keep the dam closed and released the flood gates. He came rushing into her suddenly.

He let out a primal scream. He'd heard her lock the door, so they were safe from interruption, but he wanted to make sure her little friends asked as many embarrassing questions as possible when she finally emerged from her room.

Her hand flew up over his mouth. She felt his lips curl up into a smile. "Don't do that."

She had stopped moving around on top of him and had adjusted her position so as not to cramp his appendage, but she was much too weary to get up. Instead she rested her head against his shoulder while she tried to regain control of her breathing.

"This is no time to cuddle," he said, trying to shake her off of him with some strange spastic movements.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Then I guess we're done here." She sat up, but made no move to leave.

"No. Wait. You promised me a blow job."

"I don't remember that being a promise."

"Well, it should have been."

"I also remember it being contingent on your behavior which, I must say, does leave a lot to be desired." She was running a finger down his sweaty chest. It was pounding just as hard as hers.

"Fine, then get off me." She was kidding herself if she thought she wasn't going down on him tonight. Once she set him free, he would get his revenge.

"My night isn't over yet," she said sweetly.

"What the hell else do you want from me?" He asked, trying to squeeze his wrists out of the cuffs using the slick sheen of sweat that was dripping down his arms. It wasn't working. She'd made sure he couldn't escape.

"Quiz me." It was so matter of fact that he didn't think he'd heard correctly.

"What?"

"Quiz me. I have my infectious disease test tomorrow, and you are my tutor, so quiz me."

"I…" He hadn't expected this.

Her hand slipped down between his legs. "You do remember how, don't you?"

"Yeah, but…" this really didn't seem like the time or place for it.

He felt her fingers wrap around him again and felt the response his body made quite without his permission. "Uh, fever…." They all started with fever. "…jaundice….and dark urine."

"Hepatitis A." She moved her hand slowly up and down his shaft. "You'll have to do better than that."

Oh, so she wanted a challenge? "Fever, stomach cramps and diarrhea."

She thought for a moment, while almost absentmindedly stroking him. It was driving him mad, the slow, methodical way she moved her hand up and down his penis slowly as her mind went over all the infectious diseases.

"Cryptosporidiosis?"

"Not bad," he nodded approvingly. Maybe she had been paying attention to him after all.

She was quite pleased with herself and moved her hand a little faster in some sort of twisted celebration.

"Delirium and photophobia." He was starting to feel a little delirious himself.

"Meningitis." She bounced a little in his lap. It was not an unpleasant experience. "Is that the best you've got?"

House let out a small cry as she tugged at him playfully.

"I don't think you deserve the best I've got," he replied cockily.

"Try me," she dared him. Even though he wasn't inside her, she began to undulate on top of him. It was an interesting sensation, feeling her damp pussy pressing down against his leg in time with the pulling of her hand.

"I'd love to." He grinned. It was becoming increasingly difficult to think of symptoms of disease's he'd really rather not be thinking about at this particular moment. "How about…muscle pain, shivers and nausea…"

"Mastitis!"

"Did I mention breasts? I'm pretty sure I would have mentioned breasts if I were describing mastitis." He yearned to be touching hers, holding them in his hands, squeezing them and shifting them around, sucking on her hardened nipp…

"Sorry. I guess I was fantasizing about something." She wasn't the only one.

"Forget that one. Try skin rash and swollen lymph glands." Honestly, he could do this in his sleep, but post and hopefully pre-coital was a lot more challenging.

"I need more." She was going fast again, her fingers tightening their grasp. The friction was maddening. Why didn't it ever feel quite as good when he did it himself? Oh, right, when he had to whack himself off it usually meant there wasn't a hot, naked girl in his lap.

"So do I…" he took a moment to enjoy what she was doing before giving her what she needed, which was so far from what he needed that he hoped she was going to return the favor. "It can result in inflammation of the brain and spinal cord…" OH! She'd just pulled his cord, and damn did it feel good.

"Are you okay?" She worried she'd been too rough.

"YES!" He shouted in a loud, short cry. "Yes," he said more calmly after the wave of pleasure had passed over him. It wasn't the big one, just a little tremor to let him know the big one was coming.

"West Nile Virus."

He didn't acknowledge her response. He was too busy enjoying the feeling of wetness that was forming on his leg. She was actually humping his leg. He'd never had something like that happen to him before. It was bizarre, but in the best possible way.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked as her body moved rhythmically against him. She could feel her pussy being stimulated as it brushed against his strong, muscular leg. She felt a light tingling dancing through her body.

"Sorry, but I'm rather distracted by someone humping my leg." It was a distraction he whole heartedly invited.

She laughed. "I hadn't thought of it like that. Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!" He cried out.

"Then what else have you got?" She was on a roll. She might ace this test after all.

He cleared his throat, buying himself time to think. How he was supposed to focus on infectious diseases with her performing the world's hottest lap dance on top of him was beyond his comprehension, but he gave it his best shot. "A change in blood flow, accelerated heart rate, fluid secretion and spontaneous muscle contractions."

He couldn't see the seductive smile that crossed her face, but he could feel himself sinking back into her warm, soft vagina. He was reminded once again that she could do anything she wanted to him. He was totally at her mercy, and he would never admit it, but he wouldn't have it any other way, at least not at the moment.

"AAAAHHHHH," they cried out in unison, as both took full advantage of their heightened arousal and renewed connection.

Her timing had been impeccable. He fired off only seconds after the first thrust and she was already beginning to orgasm before he even entered into her. The duel contracting of their bodies caused a tsunami of pleasure to rush between them. House was amazed that he'd never tried this before, but he certainly planned on doing it again in the future.

He felt her leave his body, felt her warmth replaced with the rooms chilly air. It wasn't really cold, it just paled in comparison to her hot body pressed up against his. He felt his deflated cock resting against his leg and suddenly felt very, very naked, and vulnerable. It was a feeling that hadn't really hit him until that moment.

Pre sex he was full of bravado, full of anticipation of what was to come. He'd been in a state of semi-readiness that made him feel proud of what he had to offer. Now he was flaccid and tired, his dick hanging limp and exhausted in his lap, where she once was, where she had stroked it and played with it and…he felt a bit of a stirring that boosted his ego a bit.

He'd been so lost in his head that he hadn't heard her leave. "Where are you?" He called out to a random corner of the room.

"I'm right here," she said, off to his left.

He turned his blind head in her direction. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed," she said casually, though her heart was still pounding and her legs were shaky and weak.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you. I'm only going to tear the clothes off you as soon as you unlock these," he rattled the cuffs a bit.

She smiled even though he couldn't see it. "I have no intention of setting you free Dr. House." Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent that he was momentarily reminded of how young she was.

"I'll scream," he threatened, shaking off the thought that she was too young for him. She was legal after all.

"Go right ahead, I'm sure one of my roommates would love to come and rescue you." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Oh, wait, they can't. They don't have the key." He heard something jingle and knew it was the keys to his handcuffs. He never should have let her borrow them. Oh, who was he kidding? He'd let her borrow them again in a heartbeat.

As soon as he felt certain she'd left he began working on the blindfold. It didn't take long for him to nudge it up onto his forehead. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw the key, shining on the floor between his feet. It took him twenty minutes and some pretty impressive contorting, but he managed to free himself, get dressed and plot his revenge. Unfortunately for him, it had taken her a lot less time to get as far away from the apartment as she could.


End file.
